Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for retaining a retained member such as a wire at an attached-to member such as a frame.
Related Art
For example, a clip described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,397 is a known clip of this type. This clip includes an attachment portion for attaching a retained member such as a wire, and a pair of leg portions extending from the attachment portion. The retained member such as a wire is pushed into the attachment portion, and the pair of leg portions are inserted into a hole formed in an attached-to member such as a frame.
However, in the clip of U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,397, when a hard retained member such as a metal wire is pushed into the attachment portion, it is necessary to push the pair of leg portions apart in a direction away from each other to pass the retained member between the pair of leg portions. The workability when attaching the retained member is therefore poor.